My one and only King
by miso-misi
Summary: This is an Akakuro one-shot. It is written in Kuroko's view. I can't say anything further without spoiling, so please find it out on your own. I hope you will be touched by it. WARNING: characters are OC


**Title: My one and only King**

* * *

This is just a single one-shot. I hope you will like it. The characters are OC. I still hope you will enjoy it and feel a little touched. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Please review. ^^

* * *

I love you. I'm your shadow and I will serve you until I die. You don't have to thank me. Take it as my love. I will forever be your loyal pawn that can't betray you. So don't worry. I will rescue you in dark hours. At your command I will kill, destroy and dispose of the people who are standing in your way. If you are disappointed in me I will punish myself for it. So please don't forget I will never betray you, because I simply can't. Even if the world is against you, I will just dispose of it. I will do everything that gets you nearer to your goal, even if I have to kill all my friends, my parents and all the other beings on this earth. So you really don't have to worry. I will be there for you. If you don't want to see me, I will protect you from the shadows. If you ever need a shield, I will be willingly giving my life for yours. So you really, really don't have to worry. I will do anything for you. I would sell my body, if you wish that. I would be another person's toy, but my heart would forever beat for you. I will dispose of all your unhappiness, if you just say what it is. You really, really, really don't have to worry. I will handle everything for you.

So why are you still crying? My love what is making you so sad? What is the problem?

(I reach out to you and touch your beautiful face. I slowly caress it, but your tears won't stop.)

What can I do? I finished the job that you wanted me to do, didn't I? What did I do wrong?

(You say I did a great job.)

So why are you crying? How can I stop these tears of you? Why do you look so pained at me? How can I dispose of your pain? Don't cry? My love, please don't cry?

(You look with your beautiful eyes at me, the eyes that I love. You look down on me.)

Your tears won't stop. My heart is pained seeing you like this. Why are you crying?

(Your eyes travel down. With your hands you take my hand into yours. I can feel your warmth. Your eyes stop where my arm should be and your tears flow again.)

Oh, you don't have to be sad. It was a little sacrifice to make your dream come true.

(More tears fall down.)

Please don't cry, because of me. It hurts seeing you in pain. Please stop crying. It was just an arm. I still have another one. And I have two feet.

(Your tears just won't stop. I sit up and your red eyes follow me. I come closer to you.)

I love you. I will do anything for you, everything that makes you happy.

(I kiss your hand.)

Don't worry my love. My King, you don't have to worry. I will give everything to you. If I have to sacrifice another arm just to see your smile again I would do it instantly. So please smile just once again for me, for your shadow.

(You try, but fail. Your tears just won't stop.)

Don't worry everything will be alright again. When you wake up, you will be back in your mansion, back into the place where you belong. Where other servants are, which are going to fulfil all of your wishes and I will be standing in the shadows again and looking at you. Protecting you from harm, loving you and if you call me again I will humbly serve you.

(You calmed a bit. I smile at you and you stop crying.)

My heart is relived. Thank you. Now please go my love. I will soon return to your side.

(You say you want to stay by my side.)

But I don't want you to see it, if it makes you so sad that you shed your tears.

(You look at me and I understand.)

If it is the thing you wish then please stay by my side. My King you don't even know how much that means to me. Thank you, thank you my King, my King Akashi Seijuro, my one and only love.

(You smile at me and I smile unconsciously back. My eyes are fixed on your eternal beauty.)

You still have such a beautiful smile after all these years and I know you will have that smile till you breathed your last breath. No, you will have it even if your body has rotten away and your soul is reborn in a new body. But even in your new lives you don't have to worry. I will forever be your loyal servant, the person who never betrays you and the shadow that watches you from the far. So even if my body has died, I will still protect you. My King, I love you. And even when the world betrays you, I still will be by your side, because you are my one and only love. So my King you really don't have to worry. I will forever remain by your side and protect you.


End file.
